Diferente
by Arte Cherry
Summary: y si no hubiera sido Hipo quien primero monto un dragón, y si fuese Astrid, ¿que hubiese pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Desde que el pueblo tiene memoria, Astrid Hofferson es la vikinga mas ruda de todo Berk, pero ¿que pasaría si no fue Hipo el primero en montar un dragón?

Era una mañana cálida en Berk, Astrid Hofferson de tan sólo 8 años de edad practicaba con su nueva hacha, cortando todo a su paso se abrió camino en el enorme busque de Berk, la niña jugueteaba con dicha arma, asta que un fuerte crujido seguido de un rugido la saco de su concentración, al alzar la mirada se encontró con un enorme dragón, era un Nadder Mortífero.

La pequeña Hofferson temblaba del miedo, nunca en toda su corta vida había visto uno tan de cerca, levanto el hacha en modo de ataque, pero sus manos, a causa del pánico, empezaron a sudar, causando que el hacha saliera disparada muy lejos del lugar.

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, Astrid se agacho cubriéndose con sus manos, esperando el impacto, que nunca llegó. Sintió que una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeaba, a causa de esto callo, espero varios minutos, aunque para ella fueron horas, cuando sintió que debía abrir los ojos, lo cual hizo, se quedó estupefacta al ver que dicho dragón seguía ahí, pero ahora traía su hacha en la boca y estaba en una posición que según su vista era de ¿juego?

Astrid miro al dragón confundida, y algo muy en su interior le dijo: ''_ acaricia la'', _lo cual hizo. Dejo que primero las yemas de sus dedos rosaran su nariz, era escamosa, pero a la vez, suave, cuando tuvo mas confianza la acaricio en la cabeza, en animal solo tenía una cara de felicidad, en es momento se inclino, la misma voz que le había dicho a Astrid que la acariciara ahora le decía: ''_ monta la como si fuese un caballo'', _estoy loca pensó, pero eso no la detuvo, se sentó en el lomo del animal y se agarro de su cuello. La Nadder, se puso en cuatro patas abrió sus alas, y despego, dejando Berck detrás de ellas.

Tenía la cabeza agachada, pues el despegue la había asustado, cuando sintió que el dragón empezaba a enderezarse, levanto la cabeza. El viento le pegaba en sus mejillas, era cálido y relajante, sus pequeñas trenzas danzaban en el aire, y la vista de todo el océano era, ESPECTACULAR, el animal daba piruetas en el cielo, y cada vez que esto ocurría, Astrid gritaba de emoción. Volaron por varias horas, hasta que el atardecer hizo su presencia.

La Nadder aterrizo en el mismo lugar que despego, la pequeña Hofferson bajo despeinada y emocionada de su nueva amiga.

-¡ASTRID!- se hoyo a lo lejos una voz varonil.

Astrid la reconoció de inmediato, era la voz de su padre, supo que tenía que irse.

-volveré- prometió.

Y dicho esto, tomo su arma que descansaba en el suelo y salio corriendo.

Estuvo castigada por un largo tiempo, aunque solo fue una semana, ella lo sintió que fue un siglo, le había prometido a su nueva amiga que volvería, y cuando por fin que libre, salio a su encuentro, ni siquiera le importó cuando la llamaron a mostrar le, el nuevo dragón que habían capturado.

Llegó al lugar donde la encontró en pocos minutos, pero por mas que la llamo, el Nadder Mortífero nunca apareció.

\- debió haber sido un sueño - pensó. - un hermoso sueño.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que en un futuro no muy lejano, no solo volvería a montar a su nueva amiga, si no que ahora sería para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores y lectoras, AME SUS COMENTARIOS, xD enserio, me inspiran, hacen que mi loca cabeza me ordene ''ESCRIBE'', y bueno yo no me puedo resistir.**

**IviChi: me alegra que te guste mi fic, ese es mi trabajo. **

**alieen: es bueno que te interese, eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**AninimusFem: OwO enserio es bello, nwn gracias, y mucho seguiré mejorando.**

**videl.S.S: :3 es bello, SIIIIII, pues aquí esta actualizado, espero te guste.**

**Astrid Hofferson: me encanta que te encante, y mucho gusto puedes llamarme Michi ( de Michelle xD ), y a ti en lo personal te debería agradecer, un día navegando en google buscando esta pareja me apareció tu perfil entre y ¡PUM! me volví una fan con ganas de escribir, gracias, enserio gracias.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SOY SU FAN, SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO EL CAPÍTULO.**

Unos cuantos rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana, cayendo en unos párpados, asiendo que la dueña de estos, al sentirse incomoda, se revolviera entre las sabanas, un golpe citó proveniente de la puerta la terminó de despertar.

-Astrid, cariño, ya es hora de levantarse, hoy es tu primer día de entrenamiento-la voz de su madre retumbo por toda la habitación.

Dio otra vuelta en su cama, hizo las cobijas a un lado, y se levanto, dirigiendo se a su cuarto de baño, se sentía ''medio fatal'', la noche anterior, por milésima vez en el mes, los dragones atacaron Berk, lo que hizo que llegara a dormir tarde.

Se miro al espejo, se veía fatal, abrió el grifo de la regadera, se despojo de su pijama y sé metió a la ducha. El agua refrescaba y mucho, relajaba y la ponía de mejor humor, después de aquella relajante ducha, salio disparada a su closet, busco su ''ropa típica'' y se vistió, justo antes de salir golpeo ''sin querer'' su secreter, de hay callo una pequeña foto. En ella se encontraba una versión de Astrid y otra de un niño castaño de ojos verdes mucho mas jóvenes.

-Hipo- suspiro, y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su, ligeramente, colorada cara.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa, se dirigió a la cocina, desayuno, y salio de su casa así su entrenamiento, estaba feliz y mucho, no por el entrenamiento, si no por Hipo, desde que lo conoce esta enamorada de el, locamente enamorada de el, y ahora feliz, todos estaban emocionados porque, el día anterior Hipo capturo un dragón, y no cualquiera, un _ ''furia nocturna'' _y eso la hacia tan feliz, ya no se burlarían de el.

Antes de lo esperado llegó al enorme lugar dónde se efectuaría el entrenamiento, hay se encontraban; Patán, Brutilda y Brutacio, Patapez, y para su suerte Hipo, todos esperaban a Bocón, corrió con rapidez, para situarse al lado de Hipo, los murmullos se escuchaban con fuerza, asta que para suerte de todos apareció a quien esperaban.

muy buenos días, hoy empieza su entrenamiento-hablo con una vos fuerte y orgulloso-ahora, no hemos podido ver que tan peligroso es el furia nocturna, por eso ahora lo soltaremos un dragón, el cual ustedes tendrán que reconocer y defenderse-dicho esto dejo que los estudiantes tomaran sus armas y libero al dragón.

De una enorme puerta salio un Gronckle, y todos empezaron a correr unos a esconderse, otros a atacar, de un momento a otro se acerco amenazante a Hipo. Astrid sintió como se le helaba la sangre, hizo un estruendoso ruido y llamo la atención del dragón, que sin ninguna duda, se dirigió con fuerza asia ella, levanto su hacha, esperando lo peor, en ese momento Bocón desvío el ataca que.

-lo hicieron bien, para su primera vez, vuelvan a casa, y lean el libro de dragones- dicho esto se esfumo.

Todos caminaban juntos asía sus casas, asta que Astrid recordó que olvido su hacha, y solo despidiéndose, sin dar razón alguna, salio corriendo a el campo de combate. Al llegar encontró dicha arma en el suelo, y noto que la puerta del campo donde guardan a los dragones estaba abierta. Recordó que su padre le había dicho que cada dragón tenia su propia jaula y supuso que todas estaban cerradas.

La curiosidad mata al gato-pensó, pero descubriendo se aprende, y entro en dicha cueva, los diferentes dragones atacaban las rejas en el momento en el que ella pasaba a un lado. Justo iba a volver cuando, vio a un ''Nadder Mortífero'', se acerco a la reja y la dragona, porque sabia que era una dragona no atacó, la miro con duda, y entonces la reconoció. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojo.

-¡TORMENTA!- sonaba feliz, pero angustiada.

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!, que tal les gusto, les encanto, les aburrió, digan me, con gusto acepto críticas y consejos, nos leemos luego chaoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muchachos y muchachas feos, perdón la tardanza ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, jeje bueno Disfrutenlo**

**Bueno ahora me pueden perseguir con antorchas, xD lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo que decirles que solo quedan 2 capítulos, mi idea es actualizar cada 10 días y así terminar antes de Abril**

**videl.S.S: me alegra que te encante, y es un placer responderte**

**alieen: lamentablemente si esta en una jaula pero no te preocupes, el esta bien y con respecto a Astrid, lo se, es tan tierno**

**nati: así es Hipo capturo a Chimuelo, pero no le va a pasar nada malo, esta vivo y coleando, pronto aparecerá.**

**Astrid: muchísimas gracias lo are.**

**26lunas: GRACIAS :**D

La dragona se movió de manera juguetona al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz tan familiar, daba brincos por todo el lugar y por mas pequeño que el sitio era, se movía enérgica. Los ojos de Astrid estaban cristalinos y las saladas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

-¡TORMENTA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus manos y brazos atravesaron las frías barras de metal. Pasando por en medio de cada una, extendió sus brazos y con las yemas de sus dedos roso la escamosa piel de la dragona con la de ella. Las ansias la invadieron abrió la reja que las separaba y la dragona se echo a sus brazos.

Pero el abrazo duro poco, pues Bocón, que venia entrando, se dirigía a ellas, Astrid actuó rápido, jalo a Tormenta y entro en la pequeña celda con extremo silencio, Bocón solo dio un vistazo y se propuso a salir, no sin antes asegurar y cerrar las puertas.

Astrid respiro hondo, y saco el aire lentamente, abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la celda y se dirigieron a la salido, pero al llegar la encontraron cerrada y reforzada.

-¡Mierda!- pronunció Astrid con frustración.

Se acercó a la cerradura e hizo presión, pero no sirvió de nada, volteo a ver a Tormenta, la dragona le hizo una señal de subir a su espalda, Astrid entendió el mensaje y sin esperar un segundo mas, subió a la espalda de su amiga.

El narder mortífero inhalo con fuerza y expulso el aire convertido en fuego, el cual destruyó las puertas, abriéndolas de par en par, tomo vuelo, abrió sus alas y despego.

Voló con tranquilidad, hasta llegar a un claro, donde aterrizó, Astrid bajo con delicadeza de la dragona. Cuando estuvo bien parada en el suelo abrazo con fuerza al Narder.

-Tormenta, te prometo, esta vez, NADIE nos va a separar, vendré a verte todos los días, pero ahora tengo que regresar. Nos vemos querida amiga- y dicho esto la abrazo con fuerza, y se retiró a su hogar desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-1 Semana después-

Astrid volvía de estar con Tormenta, en toda la semana no había tenido entrenamiento, pues cuando se dieron cuenta que el Narder mortífero había escapado lo suspendieron, pero mañana volvería a tener clases otra vez, pues el Furia Nocturna ya estaba listo para practicar con el.

En toda la semana se dio cuenta de muchas cosas de los dragones, como por ejemplo, si les rascabas en ciertas partes se tranquilizaban o si les dabas pescado, y una que otra cosa muy útil.

La noche paso rápido, al igual que la mañana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el entrenamiento, este consistía de esquivar los ataques de un Pesadilla Monstruosa, al principio fue fácil esquivar los ataques, pero, de un momento a otro el dragón se encontraba frente a ella, uso su sentido común y lo acarició debajo del hocico, donde descubrió que les encantaba las caricias, El pesadilla monstruosa callo sucumbido por la relajación.

En todos los entrenamientos aplicaba lo aprendido con tormenta. Ese día descansaba del entrenar para ser una vikinga, se encontraba con su amiga, la Narder mortífero, riendo y practicando, había aprendido que los dragones no eran malos, solo se defendían, entre risas y juegos, no notaron que alguien las vigilaba y estudiaba, hasta que decidió hacerse presente.

-Sabia que algo ocultabas- su voz era cálida y divertida.

**Bueno, que les pareció, ¿lo odian? ¿lo aman? ¿quieren matarme por el echo que tarde un siglo en actualizar? ¿mis preguntas son estúpidas?, por favor digan me que opinan. Y también ¿quien creen que sea quien las descubrió? Pufff eso ya lo saben xD, bueno nos leemos luego, CHAO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! Pues bueno lo prometido es deuda, lamento que sea hasta esta hora de la noche (porque en mi país ya es de noche) pero es que cuando mas inspirada estoy es a esta hora, bueno siguiendo con la historia, FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS QUE DIJERON QUE ERA HIPO (xD aunque era lógico) cabe destacar que este es el antepenúltimo cap. Ahora mis respuestas a sus reviews:**

**26lunas: *w* lo amaste w yei , y cree me adoro contestarles :3**

**Laidy Aira H H: Hola, que bueno que ya tengas cuenta así podrás guardar tus historias favoritas, como siempre digo me encanta que te encante y se que fue MUY apresurada, pero, la verdad, no sabía como poner las batallas ya que hace mucho que no veo la película, y si es Hipo (demasiado lógico, ¿no?), bueno no leemos luego, besos y abrazos de mi México lindo y querido, ¡VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES!**

**alieen: gracias por la espera, y si, es Hipo, w ñyyy! ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE.**

**Melodiosa: así es Hipo la atrapo, y en este cap. aparece Chimuelo, bueno aquí tienes el cap. Disfrutarlo.**

**AnonimusFem: GRACIAS www me chibeo, no se preocupen Chimuelo esta muy bien, en este cap. Aparece, de ante mano te agradesco los consejos, son bien recibidos :3 tratare de detallar mas las cosas, e ir mas lento :P chao xD.**

**Ahora si, disfruten la historia :**

Astrid volteó con fuerza y preocupación de donde provenía la voz, y ahí estaba para en la entrada de la cueva, un chico flaco de no mas de 16 años, con una cabellera rebelde de color rojizo, su cara llena de una que otra peca, unos inocentes labios que mostraban una sonrisa nerviosa, y esos ojos, de color verde esmeralda capaz de derretir cualquier temple frío y serio, eusos hermosos ojos, que la miraban con calidez, vestía una simple playera café, con un chaleco de piel de Jack, unos pantalones de igual café, junto con unas botas largas afelpadas.

-¡Hipo!- pronuncio en un tono exaltado, pero con un ligero tono de alivio.

-Hola Astrid- dijo con ese tono divertido, tan característico suyo.

Ahí estaba el, Hipo, su Hipo, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tiene memoria, pero que a la vez debido a su estupido no podía haceptar y mucho menos, confesar su cariño por el. Pero ahora el estaba ahí, acercándose lentamente hacia ella y la dragona, debía que darle una explicación de por que estaba ahí con Tormernta, ¡NO!, el tenía que darle una explicación de por que estaba ahí, como había llegado y el por que.

-¿Que haces aquí? Responde- pregunto con nerviosismo y altanería.

-¡Calmate! ¿no soy yo quien debería preguntar eso?- su voz estaba tranquila, pero con Miedo. Astrid le dedicó una mirada que heló cada centímetro de su ser- esta bien, lo que pasa, es que, en los entrenamientos te e visto diferente, no atacabas a los dragones como, tu, Astrid Hofferson, lo haría, eras mas, cuidadosa, los acariciabas, abrazabas, incluso te vi darles pescado, Astrid, podre ser muy mal Vikingo, pero no soy ciego ni estupido, hací que decidí seguirte y bueno, estamos aquí- dijo eso último con ironía.

Astrid suspiro- muy bien- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar el aliento- seguro te preguntas, ¿que hace Astrid Hofferson en una cueva como esta Y ACARICIANDO UN DRAGÓN? Pues bueno, esta historia comienza cuando tenía ocho años...

Astrid contaba muy detenida y emocionante mente, como conoció a Tormenta, como voló con ella y como después de tantos años la volvió a ver y rescatar, Hipo estaba fascinado, cada parte de la historia le emocionaba mas que la anterior. Después que el relato terminara, Hipo le confesó que antes de que atraparan a Chimuelo el estuvo apunto de liberarlo.

-le dije a mi padre que había atrapado algo, me dijo que fuera a investigar mientras el reclutaba a los Vikingos, me adentre en el bosque y lo encontré, ahí estaba, atrapado bajo un árbol, le quite el lo que tenía encima, levante mi hacha para noquearlo y lo vi, sus ojos, note que estos suplicaban piedad y no pude, Astrid, no pude, me recordó a mi, y me senté al lado de el, y entonces paso toda su lengua en mi cara, se veía feliz y sonrió, no tenía ni un diente, así que lo llame Chimuelo, y justo cuando iba a liberarlo...- no pudo seguir ya que su voz se rompió.

-Tu padre y los demás vikingos llegaron- terminó Astrid, usando la lógica.

\- Así es, y no pude hacer nada por el- comentó melancólico.

\- ¿Y si lo rescatamos?- propuso Astrid.

-¿Que?- Hipo sonaba confundido.

-Así es, con ayuda de Tormenta, podemos liberarlo, ¿que dices?- Astrid sonaba muy emocionada

-¡Si!, vamos a rescatarlo- Hipo tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

No se hicieron esperar mucho, subieron en Tormenta y emprendieron el vuelo. No tardaron mucho en llegar, Tormenta lanzo una fuerte bola de fuego y abrió la puertas. Adentro se encontraba Chimuelo, abrieron la cerradura y lo liberaron, Astrid monto a Tormenta e Hipo hizo lo mismo pero con Chimuelo y emprendieron e viaje.

**¿que les pareció? Bueno, malo, regular, diganmelo con un review, aceptó críticas y observaciones, ¿que dijeron? A webo Astrid x Hipo, pues NO muajaja, soy mala MUY MALA, pero no se preocupen, el sig. Cap, que sera muchísimo mas corto que las anteriores lo subiré dentro de poco, por lo mientras, ahí se ven, Chai.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hola pequeñines , e aquí la seg. Parte**

** 26Lunas: *\\\\\\\w\\\\\\\\* GRACIAS, me encanta que te encante, y AAAAAAAAA, enserio gracias, es por ti y todos los fans del fic que escribo.**

**alieen: jeje nwn, gracias, disfrutarlo. **

**Invitado: gracias y OBVIO QUE ES HICCSTRID**

**Algo que se me había olvidado hacer en estos 4 cap; NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN ME PERTENENCE, COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN PERTENECE A DREAMWORTS, ESTE FIC LO HAGO POR PURA DIVERSION Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO. **

**Dejando claro lo anterior, aquí esta el capítulo, disfruten: **

Los dos volaban con tranquilidad, uno al lado del otro, de vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban, y un rubor ardia en sus mejillas. Todo estaba tranquilo, el ocaso se hasía presente al final del cielo, tiñiendolo de un color naranjoso, la vista era espectacular, pero, debido a aquella vista no se percataron, de que, sus dragones seguían en linea recta, un camino muy peligroso.

No fue hasta que Astrid, quien empezó a sentirse arrinconada, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de dragones, algunos traían comida, otros ovejas, y muy pocos no traían nada. Astrid le hizo una señal a Hipo de bajar la cabeza, justo cuándo estaban entrando a una extraña cueva.

Al entrar a esta Tormenta y Chimuelo, el nombre que le había dado Hipo al furia nocturna, se apoyaron en unas rocas, escondidos para no ser vistos. Todos los dragones lanzaban su comida o presas al enorme vacío, Astrid e Hipo no entendían estas acciones, hasta que un Gronkle escupió un pedazo de comida, un enorme dragón salio de la oscuridad y de un bocado, se trago al dragón entero.

Esa fue una señal para Tormenta y Chimuelo, de salir de ahí, lo mas rápido que sus alas pudieron, se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el pequeño claro en donde se escondía Tormenta, aterrizaron suavemente, e Hipo y Astrid bajaron con rapidez.

-HIPO, viste eso- exclamo Astrid preocupada.

-si, la guarida de los dragones-respondió hipo intranquilo.

No lo pensaron mucho, y regresaron a Berck poco antes de que el sol terminará de ocultarse, habían residido no decir nada por el bien de Chimuelo y Tormenta. Pero algo que ahora estaba en sus era el duelo de mañana, Astrid había sido la elegida para matar un dragón, pero eso no la convencía, ella no quería lastimar a ningún dragón.

Habían llegado A casa de Astrid con tremenda rapidez.

\- y que harás con lo de mañana- pregunto Hipo algo asustado

\- ya se me ocurrirá algo- Astrid sonaba intranquila.

\- Astrid nos vemos luego - hipo se despidió.

\- espera hipo- llamo Astrid - esto es por segurme- golpeo su hombro - y esto por todo lo demás- beso su mejilla.

**ta-da!...**


	6. Chapter 6

**L-O S-I-E-N-T-O! En serio lo siento muchísimo, cuando escribí aquel capitulo estaba en un estado de depresión MUY FUERTE, me sentía muy pero muy mal y yo soy una persona que no le gustan los finales felices, pero entonces recordé que la historia es un fanfic, y solo es una versión alternativa así que si la historia original tenia un final feliz, este también lo tenia que tener. ya se que a pasado casi un año pero en serio, tenia un bloqueo horrible y no sabia como se iba a desarrollar el final, pero ahora lo se. **

**DiamanteLunar: gracias me esforcé mucho en ese capitulo **

**alieen: muchas gracias y... LO SIENTO MUCHO COMO DIJE ANTES ESTABA MUY DEPRIMIDA.**

**dly: la verdad es que tienes toda la razón del mundo, fue HORRIBLE ESE CAPITULO.**

**Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece.**

Los ojos de Astrid se abrieron de emoción, y una enorme sonrisa creció en su rostro, ella ya había trazado un plan, a mitad de la noche fue a visitar a Hippo para hablarle acerca de como no tener que matar a un dragón, el estuvo en total acuerdo, pero no podrían solos, así que reclutaron a sus compañeros de batalla, y entre los seis muy temprano en la mañana corrieron a liberar a los dragones, de esa manera Astrid no tenia que matar a uno, pero a ellos se les olvido Tormenta y Chimuelo, aun que lo hicieron a propósito, pues no querían separarse de sus dragones, para mala suerte de ellos, uno de los dragones no se fue, si no se quedo a atacarlos, Astrid ya sabia que hacer, empezó a estirar su mano, de manera amigable al dragón. estaba a punto de lógralo cuando de pronto.

\- ASTRID ¿QUE HACES? - era el padre de Hippo, Estoico.

El dragón perdió el control de si mismo y salió corriendo, Estoico y todo el pueblo fue tras el, Hipo y Astrid los siguieron.

\- ALTO - exclamo Astrid - no les hará daño, por favor escúchenme - ella rogo.

Estoico la miro como si estuviese loca, pero algo en su mirada, le dijo que no lo estaba, miro a su hijo y el solo le susurro - Confía - Estoico solo resoplo, pensando que esto iba a acabar mal, no sabia cuan equivocado estaba.

Astrid tomo la mano del jefe, y la acerco a la cara del dragón, Estoico se tenso.

\- Hey tranquilo. sin miedo - hablo Astrid.

\- ¡Tu puedes papá! - grito Hippo.

Eso lo dio confianza, el es el vikingo mas fuerte de todos, no podía temerle a un simple dragón, y entonces lo hizo, toco al dragón y este, lo acepto.

Estoico y todo el pueblo no lo podían creer, todo este tiempo tuvieron una idea errónea de los dragones.

\- Enséñenos - hablo el padre de Hippo.

Y así fue, Astrid e Hippo les enseñaron como entrenar a un dragón. Les hablaron de la guarida de los dragones, como alimentarlos, como montarlos, como convivir y como dejarlos vivir.

Desde ese entonces Berk no es un lugar simple, es un lugar con dragones.

_**FIN**_

**POR FAVOR ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN Y QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO.**


End file.
